Proper Places For Reunions
by addictivetendency
Summary: Umibozu visits Kagura after so many years. He doesn't like what he sees. Slight okikagu.


**Some wholesome family love before we make them thirsty fics**

* * *

He had been in this planet countless of times, and, for the life of him, he could not remember why he ever thought his wife might've enjoyed a place like this. The heat from the sun was insufferable that he was sure as soon as they'd gotten out of the terminal, she'd be complaining to go back.

Maybe it was the people. His daughter surely thought so.

It had been a few years since he had seen her, he thinks he had lost count. After it was established that peace would finally come in this damned country, his visits became less frequent. But, he was still looking forward to seeing her, thinking about how much she must've grown to look like her mother.

The streets were buzzing with life as always. Some market vendors would shout their hearts out, advertising their products, and he just wants to sock them. Maybe it was because he hadn't interacted with this much people in a long time and the heat was getting to him, but at least he was nice enough not to actually do it.

He walks further away from the noisy part of the district and finally comes upon a quieter street. Unlike there, this side of the street had more shade and the babbling of the river actually made it seem cooler. Maybe these were one of the rare things that his wife could've enjoyed here.

He strolls, enjoying the shade of the trees, and eyes a bridge from the farther side of the river. He makes out a purple figure and had assumed it must've been someone's clothes. But, upon further inspection, he realized that it was an umbrella covering two people.

The man, who was wearing some sort of black uniform, seemed familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was sure he had seen this boy before. He realizes that the umbrella was that of a Yato's and the thought finally kicks in.

 _Ah, it's Kagura!_

What luck! Now he didn't need to remember where that perm-head lived, he and Kagura could go back together!

Umibozu wasn't near enough for them to spot him but was definitely within an earshot.

"How about it?" the boy had asked. Kagura looked red and feverish to him. Maybe it was the sun?

"Fine" she replied. "But I'm not paying a single yen." The boy chuckled in a weird way and made Umibozu's stomach twist into knots. After a few exchanges of insults, off they went.

He was left staring at the spot where his daughter stood and he feels like shooting the bridge.

 _Not this again._

* * *

If wearing his clothes wasn't enough, people had surely thought of him as weird as he managed to follow the couple around the city without being noticed by them.

They did a lot of walking as well as insulting each other, that's for sure. He thought it weird that that must've been the way of Earthlings when they courted people. Or maybe it was because Kagura was an alien and they had different customs? But, as much as he wanted to rip that boy's throat, he was somewhat surprised he could keep up with her hits.

"Damn that perm-head." he hisses. "Is it really that difficult to take care of a little girl?" He pauses for a moment to correct himself. Kagura was no longer "little" and she was an Amanto after all, maybe that added to the complexity of taking care of her.

They went into what he thinks was a ramen house. Kagura seemed to have known the owner as she conversed with her throughout their meal. He could hear the owner teasing Kagura about "boyfriends" and "husbands" and it was taking all of his willpower not to burn the place then and there.

Once they were done, they walked around the district some more, passing by a number of shops but never really buying anything. Just Kagura pointing out all the things she thought was pretty. He took mental notes of what she liked and thought of maybe sending them to her as presents next time.

It was sun-down already by the time the boy had reminded her of something Umibozu couldn't make out. They were speaking too quietly this time and he couldn't really come nearer if he didn't want to be discovered. He follows them still and they started to head to a part of the city he isn't familiar with.

They had passed a street with little people in it and, as the sun had finally set, it was only illuminated by lamp posts. A very large place that looked like a city within this city was burning with red lights and resonated chorus of laughter and clanking of glasses. Still following them, they had passed this giant arc of a gate to get inside.

 _Doesn't she have friends here?_

The people here looked different, but the atmosphere was familiar. He knew that the strong smell was from alcohol and he knew what the hooting women were. His sweat came out cold.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

By instinct, he grips the handle of his umbrella to swing it and lunges for the couple.

"You're a hundred years too early to be going to places-"

It was fast, and he only saw a flash of purple before he realizes he was thrown to the adjacent street by the impact.

Was he found out? Impossible. Kagura was still in front of him just now.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal my prey, Baldy." an annoyingly familiar face from the roof of a building greets him.

"What's this, a family reunion?" The hit might've been a surprise, but he wasn't called "Umibozu" for nothing. He gets up from where he was thrown into and dusts himself off. "If I was planning one it wouldn't be here. Now, move, I have things to attend to."

"Oh? I thought parents weren't supposed to have favorites. I guess she wins this one." Kamui replied with the same eerie smile.

"You don't normally pick a child who's always after your life as a favorite." With ease, he leaps up on the roof as well and thankfully spots that his daughter hasn't gone too far yet. He sighs. Children were indeed a handful. Ignoring his son, Umibozu attempts to jump back into the street to follow Kagura but was stopped by a forceful tug on the neck of his cape.

The next thing he knew, the weight of an umbrella coupled with the strength of Kamui's swing destroys the spot he had been standing on the roof. He easily dodges and blocks the succeeding blows and he starting to _really_ get annoyed.

"All right." Umibozu mutters. "I'll humor you this time."

With a force saved only for his son, the older Yato swings his right leg and the boy blocks it. He immediately grabs Kamui's collar and throws him to the opposite direction of the street. The distance would buy him time to catch up with the two and maybe skin the policeman alive. He starts to run to wherever Kagura might be right now. He doesn't bother to go back down on the ground as it would give him a better vantage point up there.

He spots them near some sort of inn, presumably arguing about something, and he wastes no time to close the distance between them. He jumps. But he finds himself suspended in air, his boots just a few feet off the ground, and a pressure building around his neck.

"Well, played, Baldy." He looks up to see that Kamui had taken ahold of his cape's hem. "I'm not letting you off that easy."

"Let go, you damn brat!" He wiggles in mid-air as he spouts vulgar things to his son. "Don't you see? I'm trying to prevent children like you from being made!"

But he guessed Kamui couldn't see it because he proceeds to pull his cape to bring him back on the roof. But, for whatever reason, he doesn't attack him. Instead, Kamui swipes his large umbrella from his hand and turns around to point it at the inn he saw a while ago.

Kamui blows off a side of the roof as people scrambled away from there.

"Ah," Kamui sported an innocent face. "Looks like you've been found. Gotta go!" He hands him back his umbrella and starts building hopping away.

"Th-th-that little shit!"

Before he could even turn around to see the damage, the blown off part of the roof was already coming at him.

 _At least they didn't go into the inn_.

 **END**


End file.
